Mathurin Charles Leon Delaine (1818-1886)
The De Laine surname is spelt in a variety of ways on records concerning Mathurin Charles Leon De Laine. The most common spelling is Delaine, but DE Laine, DeLaine & Delane have also appeared from time to time. In a letter written by the man himself to the police department in 1869, he used the spelling De Laine. This version was also used when he signed his marriage certificate. However, the official Birth Certificate which was registered at the Mairie (Town Hall) in Etretat, Le Havre, France on 7 February 1818, states the birth name as Mathurin Charles Leon LAINE. It seems he used the surname of De LAINE after settling in Adelaide, South Australia. Mathurin Charles Leon Laine was born in Etretat, Le Havre, Normandie, France on 7 February 1818, and went by the name of 'Charles.' In Australia, people who knew him also referred to him as the 'The Frenchman.' Documentary records of ancestral branches in France were found in 2018. Some past' theories regarding his early life have included:- 'Charles being educated in the USA and Canada - His father dying and his mother remarrying a Spaniard - Casper being the name of his mother's new partner or an old family name - His family having a shipping business in Le Havre - Charles being disinherited - Charles joining a merchant ship and leaving it in Port Adelaide or Port Lincoln - Charles being a whaling seaman who left a ship in New Zealand and eventually made his way to Australia - Charles arriving in Australia on the same ship as his future wife, Jane Lucas (although he is not recorded on the passenger list).' ''Some remain theories as of 2018. However, following genealogical and international archival research, factual evidence has emerged to determine accurate details of Charles' early life. His mother was Berenice Melanie LAINE, born 25 November 1791, daughter of Mathurin LESNE and Margueritte Madeleine SALLENEUVE. Berenice married an American Sea Captain and Master of whaling ships, named Aza Bullard CASPER in a Civil ceremony at Le Havre on 28 May 1828. He was born on 31 January 1799 in Surry, New Hampshire, USA. They were initially married in a Religious ceremony in England on 7 July 1824. Charles had four half siblings. They were:- Pierre Georges Casper 1825-1888; Berenice Isabelle Casper b. 1827 and twin Jules Henry Casper 1827-1827 deceased; Caroline Francoise Juliette Casper b. 1828. Caroline Casper became a wife of Jean de Souza Gularte Lopes, married 30 June 1853 in Ingouville, Seine-Maritime, France. Jean was born in 1804 in Sao Jorge, Azores, Portugal - an island off the coast of Portugal. There has long been speculation regarding the names 'Casper', 'de Souza' and 'Lopes.' Mathurin's siblings' names are of particular interest regarding Mathurin and Jane's large Australian family and descendants. Their first child was Caroline, and the next two daughters were named Berenice - the first passing away. These two names featured in future generations several times. Mathurin and Jane's daughter Caroline had a son - Alfred Mills, who also named his first daughter Berenice Mills. These names possibly appear in many descendants' families. Perhaps Mathurin favoured these names in memory of his mother and half sisters he had left behind in France as young children. He also had a maternal aunt named Caroline, and Berenice was an inherited family name of his mother, Berenice Laine. The surname of his step-father - Casper, was also repeated in some of the Australian descendants' names. Mathurin's mother passed away and her husband Aza remarried twice. Aza Bullard Casper was naturalised in France and lived out his life there. His brother Hubbard Bullard Casper - a whaling ship Master, was also naturalised in France. This was common for American mariners in France, as a newly introduced Government law precluded them from Captaining ships unless they were naturalised. He married Berenice's niece - Cecile Clemence Ozanne (daughter of Marie Madeleine Cecile Laine). The Caspers' sister also migrated from USA to France, as well as their brother Martin Casper - a whaling ships Master. This strong connection between Mathurin and his stepfather, plus step-uncles as whaling ship Masters points towards the fact that Mathurin worked aboard whaling ships. Aza Bullard Casper held a record for the most journeys of all Masters. He was a naturalised French Master of 12 voyages and an American Master of 1 voyage in 1830 from New Bedford. Voyages lasted from 1823 - 1848. The final quest lasted 4 consecutive years. Most other voyages were between one and two years duration. ''Official Records in France have now confirmed that Mathurin initially left Le Havre as a 16 year-old mossy, then novice on the ''Carolina' and the 'Asia' between 1834 and 1836, and returned from some long journeys. However, French Maritime Disarmament Records written by a ship's Master (likely to be Pierre Darmandariz - 'Asia' - Depart Le Havre 8 August 1835 Return 16 April 1837) prove that 'Charles' wisely ended one such dangerous journey in New Zealand on 14 March, 1836', whilst working aboard the ''Asia' at an extremely volatile place for many reasons - 'The Bay of Islands.' The Disarmament notes written by Master of this ship show:- Quote: "Charles Leon Laine deserted on March 14, 1836 in the Bay, having the permission to go for a walk." In addition he wrote: Quote: "MARTIN Felix Edouard aboard with LAINE Charles Leon, followed him, profiting from the occasion." Charles Leon LAINE was definitively "crossed off" French Maritime records on 10 August, 1847. Mathurin was only 18.1 years of age at the time of leaving this ship. Interestingly, his step-uncle, Martin Casper, was Master of a ship from Le Havre with a destination of Bay of Islands - New Zealand from 1839-1840. He also mastered the same ship from Le Havre to South Australia and Oahu from 1844-1847. To read the conditions and deaths of whalers from around the world in these waters, as well as human violence in this area and on-board vessels, paints a vivid image of why he wisely left the ship and did not return. Mathurin was just 18 years old at the time. This was very common for seamen during these dangerous times. Sadly, the beaches of this area, which is today pristine, are scattered with extensive remains of lost seamen buried from the past. A film worth watching is 'In the Heart of the Storm,' starring Australian actor Chris Hemsworth. It depicts the writing of the book 'Moby Dick', based on the whaling ship 'Essex' in 1850. But more than this, for descendants of Mathurin Laine, it gives a graphic understanding of what life was really like for sailors of these ships around the world. Evidence is still to be found as to Mathurin's exact arrival in South Australia. The Mississippi whaling ship is documented in some original texts as being in the Bay of Islands, New Zealand waters in 1836, as well as Akaroa, Sydney and Hobart during these times. However this requires confirmation from various sources to confirm. There were vast numbers of ships arriving and departing from New Zealand at the time. Mathurin's step-uncle was Master of a whaling ship which actually came to South Australia in 1844, a year after Mathurin married in Adelaide, South Australia. "The image of an 'adventurous and brave young man' who eventually risked everything (including chains and flogging) to seek opportunities and a new life in the early settlement days of South Australia seems certain now. To have stood on the famous Alabaster Coast beach amongst soaring cliffs of beautiful Etretat inlet - his birthplace, and visited the Mairie (Town Hall) where his birth was registered was thrilling. As a descendant, I imagined him playing on the spectacular pebble (shingle) beaches as a child. He and his family lived just a short distance up this spectacular coastline at Ingouville." Etretat beach and cliffs, including the famous 'Needle' cliff structure, are featured in stunning paintings by Monet and many other artists, as well as a book titled 'The Hollow Needle' which was written by Maurice Leblanc in 1910. Etretat Valley became a popular beach resort in early times and was frequented by artists and writers from Paris. Today, 2 million people come yearly to this tiny village of less than 2,000 residents to experience Etretat. The Alabaster Coast stretches for 150 km between Le Havre and Le Treport and join the Seine and Somme estuaries. Arrival in South Australia Previous thoughts by ''Maureen M Leadbetter stated in past research:'' "Charles possibly deserted the French whaling ship "Mississippi" in approximately 1838/1839. Quote: "There is definitive evidence of the "Mississippi" being in New Zealand and Australian waters several times between 1836 and 1839, including a whole winter in Cloudy Bay in New Zealand. There was also a stop-over in Hobart in January 1838. The Port Lincoln Herald newspaper reports the "Mississippi" stopping at Port Lincoln in South Australia on 8th October 1839, for water and provisions, staying for 9 days. In Shipping Arrivals and Departures SA 1627-1850, RT Sexton states that the ship departed Port Lincoln on the 17th October for New Zealand, but had to return that night to entrap 2 deserters, the ship eventually arriving in New Zealand on 28/2/1840. Where Sexton obtained the information about the deserters is not known. It is possible that he refers to a file in the South Australian State Library called French Whaling Masters, Reports and Declarations of '''. ''Recorded in French, it details a series of questions put to the Masters on their return. The ship's captain was Captain Rossiter. Some reports list the names of those on-board. Reel 2 includes the voyages of the "Mississippi. The end of the report for the 1838 voyage has 'Signe' - followed by a list of names including "Laine". (Mills: 2018 Note: original shipping log of the Mississippi proves that there were several persons of this name among the crew.) The home port of the "Mississippi" was Le Havre where Charles stated he was born, and being on board a whaling ship was a likely place for him to have learnt the butchering trade which he practiced throughout his life. Until further evidence as to 'Charles' final journey to Adelaide is uncovered, it is worth retaining the information above, as each piece of evidence helps build the final story - hopefully. However, in 2019 it was found that the 'Mississippi' was in fact in the Bay of Islands during 1836 - the same year 'Charles' left the ship 'Asia.' More investigations regarding movement and dates of the whaling ship "Mississippi" are required to prove if there is any connection. Point of interest: The 'Mississippi' was the largest commercial vessel to have entered Port Lincoln harbour. It was also made famous for rescuing John Eyre, the explorer and his Aboriginal tracker as they explored across southern Australia. Eyre was near Esperance when found by crew without food and water, in a very poor condition. This story can be seen by searching - 'Mississippi whaling in the Great Australian Bight and John Eyre, explorer.' Mississippi Hill exists nearby, named after this ship. The Police Force Our first official record of Charles is his marriage to Jane Lucas at Holy Trinity Church in Adelaide, South Australia on 13th March 1843. The witnesses were Jane's parents, Robert & Jane Lucas (nee Moon), with Rev. Charles Beaumont Howard officiating. Charles gave his occupation at the time as servant. Soon after the marriage, Charles took up butchering as his trade and had a small-goods business. On the 16th April 1845, Charles joined the South Australian Police Force. His service record gave his year and place of birth, stated his previous occupation as butcher, and listed him as 5 foot 7 inches tall, married and with no religion stated. For the next 25 years, Charles had an 'on & off' relationship with the police force - joining resigning and re-joining again at a later dates. It is believed that resigning and rejoining was caused by the shortage of money in the Colony of South Australia to pay its Police Force. He was made a Detective Constable on 8th April 1867 and then a Police Constable on 15th April 1867, only to be retrenched on 30th November 1869. Charles was so distraught by the situation that he felt compelled to write a letter to the Chief Secretary about his situation. It reads:- "I have the honour to make application for a subordinate situation under Government, being one of the unfortunate Police Officers discharged from the foot Police on account of the retrenchment. I beg most respectfully to state that in my late capacity I served the Government well and truly as certified by my testimonial enclosed. I therefore humbly request that any situation suited to my capacity at the disposal of the Government may be given to me as I have a family of nine children dependent on me for support. I feel mine to be a hard case, meriting at least the kindly consideration of the Government. Sir I beg further to state that when I last joined the Police Force in 1867 that I was recommended by Chief Justice Hasidon and John Brown Esq. and several other gentlemen with an unblemished character. I have been here 30 years and was a Police officer in the early days of this Colony. Sir being a Frenchman I hope that you will excuse some of my English in this letter, trusting to providence and your kind consideration." It is clear from the letter above, that Mathurin (Charles) gave dedicated service to the state of South Australia as a Police Officer and was promoted through the ranks over a long period of time. He also managed to build a successful business and provide for a large family, several also living in Clarke and William street, Norwood. This was a very early subdivision on the edge of the city of Adelaide. Norwood Charles returned to the butchering trade and conducted a sausage making business from a premises in Sultram Place in Adelaide. In 1876, he moved to a cottage that is today 25 Clark Street, Norwood. He continued the processing of smallgoods at the rear of the home until 1883, when a butcher shop was built for the purpose on The Parade at Norwood. It also contained a 6-roomed residence. This shop and home still remain. When Charles died on 18th June 1886 of asthma, his son 'Leon' (Mathurin Charles Leon De Laine junior) left his trade to take over the smallgoods business. One of his brothers also joined him in the partnership as he had learnt the smallgoods business. With an additional butcher shop on Norwood Parade adjacent to the Norwood Hotel, these businesses remained in family hands until 1948. Charles left all property to his wife Jane in his will, and it was Jane who asked her sons to assist with the business. Charles is buried with wife Jane in the West Terrace Cemetery, Adelaide. An Interesting Life Lived. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Charles and Jane De Laine' REFERENCES: ______________________________________________________________________________ *Departmental Archives of Seine-Maritime, Rouen, Le Havre, Normandy, France. *Research and contributions from supportive genealogists on Wikitree; Geneanet; Ancestry; My Heritage *New Zealand shipping records *The De Laine Family History 1840-2008 *Birth, Death & Marriage records *The South Australian Police Gazette *South Australian Police Records *Assessment books of Kensington and Norwood *Non British Colonists and Naturalisation: South Australia's Early Days, by Maureen M Leadbetter, last updated 17/3/2009, Adelaide Cooperative History *A History of Southern New Zealand from 1830 to 1840, by Egbert McNab, Whitcombe and Tombs Limited, 1913 *The Port Lincoln Herald, 08/10/1839 *Shipping Arrivals and Departures SA 1627-1850, by RT Sexton *French Whaling Masters , Reports and declarations of State Library of South Australia Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Born in Le Havre Category:Married in 1843 Category:Married in Adelaide Category:Died in Norwood, South Australia Category:Non-SMW people articles